kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Karaoke Episode
The Karaoke Episode is a two-part episode serving as the sixteenth and seventeenth episodes of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the forty-second and forty-third episodes overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu are chasing Gonard in their jet. Gonard is fleeing in his truck with a captive Guano. Gonard launches a large projectile at the jet, but they manage to avoid it. They track Gonard down, but discover that he has trapped Guano in an unbreakable glass sphere. Mikey attempts to break the sphere with a song, but his horrible singing prompts Guano to end the scene. Everyone in attendance has been deafened by Mikey's singing. Ozu decides that they will have to finish shooting the episode tomorrow. Gonard convinces Ozu to let them have a pizza party. During the party, Mikey finds a karaoke machine in the prop closet. Ozu informs them that he had found the machine in a haunted cave, where it was used by ghosts who put a curse on it. The cast, however, are enthusiastic to use the machine. They turn it on, but Mikey insults the genie inhabiting the machine, who warns him that he will curse them if he does so again. Mikey is reluctant to sing, which Lily attributes to his poor voice. The cast sing the song "It's In Your Heart" to convince Mikey to sing. Mikey remains unconvinced and dismisses karaoke, angering the genie, who proceeds to put a curse on all in attendance. Mikey wakes up the next morning and greets the day with his own rock song ("I Feel Super") before heading out. At LilyMu Studio, Ozu notices that the cast are singing all of their words. They don't think much of it at first, instead they reminisce about their lives and adventures together ("My Life Is Rulin"), but soon realize they are unable to stop singing. Ozu decides to find the cause of their problem and confronts the karaoke genie, who taunts him and refuses to give him an answer. The cast find their predicament annoying, as Guano can't even order a pizza. Hungry, Gonard expresses his desire for sandwiches ("When Life Gives You Lunch Meat"), but is left empty inside. Ozu is determined not to let the genie's curse affect them and tells the cast that they will shoot the episode, despite their inability to speak prose. The cast object, but Ozu refuses to listen, asserting his authority over the cast and show ("I Pull the Strings"). The cast fearfully comply with Ozu's demands and attempt to shoot the episode, but their singing and impulsive dancing causes things to go awry. Ozu gives up, and decides to close the studio, much to everyone, especially Guano's, dismay ("Power Ballad Beat the Hero"). The cast pack up their belongings and each go their separate ways. Guano is left alone in the studio, having nowhere to go, and suffers a mental breakdown ("Nothing Rhymes With Purple"). Lily plans to go off and become a film star. While packing her belongings, she comes across a Mikey doll and expresses her fury at Mikey for ruining the show, and vows to not let him upstage her ever again ("Hail Mighty Diva"). After Lily and Gonard leave, Mitsuki and Mikey share a final goodbye, with the latter believing they'll meet again soon enough. Mitsuki, however, questions if they will ("Our Paths (Will They Cross? Will It Matter?)". Mikey returns and wonders how they have all known which words to sing. Mitsuki says she has merely been following the bouncing ball. Mikey wonders whether the ball knows how to lift their curse. He questions it, but it denies knowledge. Mikey then sends the ball off-kilter by singing a high note. The ball bounces away, and Mikey and Mitsuki chase after it in hopes of lifting their curse, collecting the rest of the cast along the way ("Do the Bounce"). The ball eventually leads them back to the karaoke genie at LilyMu Studio. The genie explains that he cursed them due to Mikey insulting karaoke. Mikey attempts to apologize, but the genie does not believe he is sincere. Mikey and the cast sing "It's in Your Heart (Reprise)" to convince the genie to forgive him. The genie is moved by their performance and frees them from the curse. The cast get back to work filming the next episode. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey successfully shattering the sphere with his song. The cast and crew celebrate the return of the show. The karaoke machine is put into storage. Trivia * This episode makes reference to many musical styles and music artists including The Beatles, Michael Jackson, and Slash. * Many characters from previous episodes, such as the Pirate King and the Cat Burglar, make cameos in this episode. * The way Mikey messes up the scene at the beginning is similar to the one in the episode The Bracemaster * The pizza monster in Gonard's flashback is a reference to the video game Pac-Man. * Guano references the musical film Singin' in the Rain ''during "It's In Your Heart". * Yes Man references the toy Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots during "I Pull the Strings". * Ozu is seen in "I Pull the Strings" performing the vitarka mudrā with a third eye. * Lily references the famous image of Marilyn Monroe in her white dress during "Hail Mighty Diva". * Guano references the fictional monster Godzilla during "It's in Your Heart (Reprise)". * Yoshi putting the karaoke machine into storage is a reference to the film ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. Category:Episodes